The invention relates to clock generation, and more particularly, to methods and systems for adjusting clock frequency.
A clock generator is a circuit that produces a timing signal (known as a clock signal) for use in synchronizing operation of at least two hardware circuits. A clock generator generates symmetrical square waves to a number of electronic devices, such as central processing unit, north-bridge controller, south-bridge controller or others, to synchronize operations between these electronic devices. The clock generator can be configured to increase or decrease clock frequency.